wutepguizfandomcom-20200214-history
WutEpGuiz
WutEpGuiz (born: September 16, 2000 19), also known as Wwefan23, is a Commentator/Satirist. His channel started off as a fitness channel/gaming and started doing commentary, mostly focused on censorship and criticizing other content creators. In 2019, he started making Youtube Poops and memes until a few weeks later started doing commentary videos criticizing fitness youtubers and scammers. LINK TO YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOrcBgwxihxAfLch_2RsQuQ History WutEpGuiz (formally known as AlgoProductions) uploaded his first video in November, 2013 reviewing Pac-Man. The video was 2 years old during the time. In beginning of 2014, he started uploading Minecraft videos with Alexescalatorguy and was inspired by BajanCanadian and SkyDoesMinecraft. This was when his youtube career took place. In 2015, Alexescalatorguy changed his content and became friends with SethSimpRoblox and SoleilaryxGames. Algo had personal drama with these youtubers and began trolling and harassing them. Eventually, he grew out of his friendly self and began to become more edgy on Youtube. In middle of 2015, he started making minecraft pranks on youtube which lead to more controversy and multiple videos against AlgoProductions (at the time Algo2000L). In beginning on 2016, he uploaded a video trolling Alexescalatorguy showing a clip of him screaming. He then stopped the Minecraft pranks and began making commentary videos. content with Alexescalatorguy and was inspired by BajanCanadian and SkyDoesMinecraft. This was when his youtube career took place. In 2015, Alexescalatorguy changed his content and became friends with SethSimpRoblox and SoleilaryxGames. Algo had personal drama with these youtubers and began to troll and harass them. Eventually, he grew out of his friendly self and began to become more edgy on Youtube. In middle of 2015, he started making minecraft pranks on youtube which lead to more controversy and multiple videos against AlgoProductions (at the time Algo2000L). In beginning on 2016, he uploaded a video trolling Alexescalatorguy showing a clip of him screaming. He then stopped the Minecraft pranks and began making commentary videos. In June 22, 2016 AlgoProductions posted his first commentary video criticizing HDGamerz and his shoutout scams. COFGames, LittleDoesMC, Zorks and many others began to make their reponses. AlgoProductions also made animations, disstracks and criticizing pop culture. Beginning of 2017, his youtube channel was officially terminated and was long gone from the internet other since then. In beginning of 2018, he made another channel called, WutEpGuiz and uploaded his first video meming Child's Play and skits. Couple weeks later he uploaded a video called, "The Deception of HDGamerz (DISSTRACK)" showing tweets of HDGamerz scamming his audience and scamming kids on roblox. Month later, he was officially terminated from Youtube due to his channel affiliating with a terminated channel on his google account. WutEpGuiz decided to create another Youtube channel (Same name) and posted videos of Drake and friends and a minecraft trolling video. He decided to focus on volunteering/education since he is fascinated with Biotechnology and Chemistry. In end of 2018, WutEpGuiz did his first live stream exposing HDGamerz for, "Stealing" other channels. This lead to content creators like Gamerx6500, Imaperkaholic, Thelolgamer, Zenex and Toasty creating their responses on HDGamerz. WutEpGuiz since gained all lot of attraction and was known at the time for exposing HDGamerz. In beginning of 2019, he decided to upload weekly, although he was busy with school and applying for a job. In March of 2019, WutEpGuiz made a video on KennyKO exposing him for selling sarms (Selective Androgen Receptor Modulators) which are hormonal substance capitalizing them off of a young/gullible audience. He made similar points like other fitness youtubers like copying other youtubers content and format of his videos. This lead KennyKO changing his youtube descriptions but he didn't remove the videos. In April of 2019, WutEpGuiz uploaded a video on HDGamerz exposing him for scamming kids on fortnite and exposed him for sending his nudes to a minor. This lead to people speculating HDGamerz being a pedophile but HDGamerz still hasn't come forward with the allegations. In middle of 2019, WutEpGuiz decided to change his content to criticizing cinema/online censorship. He believes not just in the United States but other countries should have constitutional rights and believes the world should be all about ideas and believes. In September of 2019, he made his last video discussing his suspension on twitter. Agerz also known as OwenWills had an alternative account called (NewsCommentary1) creating lies and fallacies of WutEpGuiz being a pedophile. WutEpGuiz confronted the allegations and said that the image wasn't explicit and was half naked. In November of 2019, Gabe also known as Calitate '''released that the Elsa.Ford account was owned by '''Agerz. Who also was known for doxxing minors and asking them for nudes. Termination On January 12, 2017, AlgoProductions was terminated for false reporting videos criticizing him and made a rant on an alternative account explaining why his complaint should've been appealed. He took a whole year break until he decided to create another channel. On February 14, 2018, WutEpGuiz was terminated for affiliating with a terminated account also known as AlgoProductions. He eventually made another rant and decided to focus on more productive things and quite social media. He eventually uploaded some videos of his bench and squat PRS. Controversy Feud with HDGamerz In November of 2018, WutEpGuiz did a livestream of exposing HDGamerz for hacking another channel which eventually was debunked considering Sinax gave the channel to Hugh. Hugh had multiple videos exposing him for scamming kids, manipulating them into paying him and runs fake livestreams on fortnite. WutEpGuiz in April of 2019 made a video responding to all of the allegations and was clear that Hugh purposefully scammed multiple people which lead to JT and TBR exposing him. Feud with Vynlazer In August of 2019, WutEpGuiz interviewed Vynlazer on loliporn which made vynlazer throw temper tantrums and having a mental breakdown. Vynlazer eventually quit the interview and went on multiple calls and changed his content. 3 months later, WutEpGuiz uploaded an interview of Vynlazer on his alternative account (Wwefan23) exposing him for being a pedophile and adding memes. Feud with Alexescalatorguy In January of 2016, AlgoProductions recorded Alexescalatorguy of throwing a temper tantrum after pranking him on factions which lead to Alexescalatorguy not being friends with Algo anymore after the photoshop drama and minecraft pranks. In November of 2016, AlgoProductions uploaded a video showing a compilation of Alexescalatorguy, SethSimpRoblox, SoleilaryxGames '''throwing a temper tantrum after constantly telling him to stop destroying their property in minecraft. '''Alexescalatorguy ever since uploaded multiple videos on AlgoProductions and threatening to call the police. This was when AlgoProductions had to come forward with the allegations. In May of 2017, Alexescalatorguy officially called the police on AlgoProductions after finding his personal information. AlgoProductions had his computer and phone privileges confiscated and had to be monitored for 30 days. AlgoProductions ever since quit trolling and gaming for a long time and focused on more important things in life like school, sports, volunteering, etc. Political views WutEpGuiz is a Classical Liberal who is currently registered as republican. He's very honest and outspoken of his political beliefs and believes, "no matter how far-right or far-left your political ideas are, you have the right to speak and we should engage to these ideas." WutEpGuiz has read a book called Piers Plowman by William Langland which helped him get an understanding of economics and believes that, "Free marketing and free enterprise helps drive society, not from each according to his needs. Slovakia is a good example of a successful country which is run by businesses and not stupid regulations." Abortion WutEpGuiz believes Abortion shouldn't be a regulatory thing but have the states decides whether abortion should be legal or not. He claims that everyone should have equal opportunity and decide whether states should choice to keep abortion or not. WutEpGuiz claims to be more pro choice than most sjw feminists since he believes that everyone should CHOICE whether abortion should be legal or not. Immigration WutEpGuiz is not a nationalist or globalist but believes that immigrants have a right to seek asylum but also claims that the wall is too expensive and gets us no where with our country. Although he doesn't believe that nationalists are racist, he believes that nationalists do have reasonable ideas on why they support the border. Such as population, drug cartels, crime, etc. Guns WutEpGuiz is pro-gun. He believes in no regulation, no laws, no back ground checks, no licences and no government. He believes the mental health and fatherless are the problem and not the gun. Free Speech WutEpGuiz is in huge favor of free speech. He believes that engaging in conversation no matter how political diverse or toxic it gets, he is in favor of all political ideas and believes we should all find have any discussion until we find reconciliation and then we can disagree with some minor believes. WutEpGuiz oftenly admits he disagrees with some liberals on politics and some conservatives on politics but believes politics doesn't define the person, the person defines him/her self. Religion WutEpGuiz is part-methodist but doesn't go to church weekly. During Christmas time or any other holiday he believes it is best to pray and consider the holy scriptures and the ten commandments to be moral and beneficiary for society. He believes in traditional marriage, religious freedom and believes this country was founded by one nation under age and the founding fathers. Trivia * WutEpGuiz favorite subject is science and has a high ACT score in science and took 5 classes in HS. * WutEpGuiz was born in Germany, Munich and knows 3 languages (Mostly English) * WutEpGuiz gets his humor from Jeff Ross and Brain Posehn and claims that the look of your face doesn't mean you are the giver, you're the receiver. * WutEpGuiz less favorite subject is math but claims that science doesn't always involve math. * WutEpGuiz works out almost everyday and claims that working out drives his confidence and motivation to succeed in life. * WutEpGuiz can speed read 180 words a minute but takes Adderall in order to help him concentrate. Which is why he claims he's more vernacular than most commentary youtubers. * WutEpGuiz prefers 80s movies then current ones because hollywood is run by liberals that make everything, "progressive."